The Scars of the Past
by sasateq
Summary: [in progress] "The scars of the past are the thread that ties them together." Brief glimpses at the characters of Saiyuki and their pasts, in the form of simple haiku poetry.
1. Your Nerve And Soul To The Limit

_The scars of the past are the thread that ties them together._

_First Collection: Your Nerve And Soul To The Limit_

_Saiyuki haikus by sasateq

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: I do not own "Gensomaden Saiyuki", "Saiyuki Reload", "Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock" or "Saiyuki Gaiden". It is the intellectual property of Kazuya Minekura, and was used without permission. No money changed hands during the making of this piece and I am making no monetary profit from it. This disclaimer holds for all following chapters._

_These haikus are not at all connected to those of Zelgadis55 and Diva Urd. I have had plenty haikus for ages (I went through a haiku-writing phase) but never considered posting them anywhere. I mean, they're haikus. Three lines. Anyway, I posted them because, when I saw the haikus of Zell and Diva, I figured, if someone else is posting them, I may as well too..._

* * *

--- - ---

An eternal smile  
Clearly false yet comforting  
Hides a haunting past

--- - ---

Eyes and hair of blood  
Her taboo child she beats, yet  
The blame is her own

--- - ---

Five hundred years gone  
An 'eternal' punishment  
Yet he knows not why

--- - ---

Abandoned, alone  
He builds his walls high, pretends  
The three cannot climb

--- - ---

* * *

_--- - fin - ---_

* * *

_Haiku subjects: Cho Hakkai, Sha Gojyo's mother, Son Goku, Genjo Sanzo._


	2. The Sun Sets And A New Day Comes

_**The scars of the past are the thread that ties them together.**_

_Second Collection: The Sun Sets And A New Day Comes_

* * *

--- - ---

Plaster on a smile  
Pray the shooting and the  
Fighting may stop soon

--- - ---

The way life goes on  
Dodge the fan and the bullets  
And keep on whining

--- - ---

Damn you idiot!  
Unleash the fan one more time  
And return to thoughts

--- - ---

An empty quiet  
Fill it with noise and fighting  
Keep silence at bay

-

* * *

_--- - fin - --- _

* * *

_Haiku identities: Cho Hakkai, Son Goku, Genjo Sanzo, Sha Gojyo._


	3. Don't Avert Eyes From Differences

_

* * *

_

_**The scars of the past are the thread that ties them together.**_

_Third Collection: Don't Avert Eyes From Differences_

_

* * *

_

_Merry Christmas, people! Have good holidays and a happy New Year 2005! #distibutes candycanes# _

_For my three reviewers - **WildeLamassau, **__**RyuichiFreak **__and **Destiny852**. Big thankyous to you guys. :hugs:_

* * *

--- - ---

Fire, blood and passion  
Those lustful eyes, cast to one  
Who attempt blindness

--- - ---

Gold and filled with warmth  
Yet those of a heretic  
Full of naïve love

--- - ---

Cold, ice-hard violet  
Knitted into constant frown, which  
Rarely melts to smile

--- - ---

Failed to match the smile  
As behind them he murders  
A thousand youkai

--- - ---

* * *

_--- - fin - --- _

* * *

_Haiku Identities: Sha Gojyo, Son Goku, Genjyo Sanzo, Cho Hakkai._


	4. The Scars Of The Past

_**The scars of the past are the thread that ties them together.**_

_Fourth Collection: The Scars Of The Past_

_

* * *

_

_Reviews: Thanks go to **Taka and Keichirou** who has reviewed since last chapter. Also to **Destiny852** to repeat-reviewed :squeals:_

_

* * *

_

--- - ---

A child of taboo  
Crimson hair and eyes give him  
Marks of an outcast

--- - ---

My sister, lover  
Our love was wrong, but still love  
Yet we've been punished

--- - ---

Koumyuu Sanzo slain  
His successor is alone  
Let rain be his tears

--- - ---

Imprisoned, alone  
Rescued by one so alike  
To one he once knew

--- - ---

_

* * *

_

_--- - fin - ---

* * *

_

_Identities: Sha Gojyo, Cho Gonou/Hakkai speaking of Kanan, Kouryuu Sanzo, Son Goku._


	5. You Must Fight Against Yourself

_**The scars of the past are the thread that ties them together.**_

_Fifth Collection: You Must Fight Against Yourself_

_

* * *

_

_Author's/Poet's Note: I have seen Goku's weapon also spelt as Nyoi-Bo; I usedthis spellingbecause it matched the phrase I wanted.Sorry if that's not actually how you spell it._

_

* * *

_

--- - ---

Emerald bursts of light  
Beam forwards, slaying youkai  
Life force brings death

--- - ---

A long twisting chain  
With glinting crescent moon blade  
Messenger of death

--- - ---

Smith and Wesson's gun  
Countless youkai fall, lifeless  
Silver bullet pierced

--- - ---

Nyo-i-bo, great lengths  
Slamming into challengers  
Enemies shall fear

--- - ---

* * *

_--- - fin - --- _

* * *

_Haiku subjects: Cho Hakkai's ki, Sha Gojyo's shakujo, Genjyo Sanzo's gun, Son Goku's Nyo-i-Bo._


	6. Side By Side With Tense Pressure

_**The scars of the past are the thread that ties them together.**_

_Sixth Collection: Side by side with tense pressure._

_

* * *

_

--- - ---

Meat buns or spring rolls  
If it can be fought over  
It surely will be

--- - ---

A corrupted priest  
Human-turned-youkai, hanyou  
And a heretic

--- - ---

Four men, a dragon  
A near impossible quest  
Destinies unknown

--- - ---

"Just leave me alone!"  
Hidden behind a smokescreen  
Of cigarette fumes

--- - ---

* * *

_--- - fin - --- _

_

* * *

_

_Haiku subjects: None of them really have specific identities, except the last one: Genjo Sanzo. Or Sha Gojyo, though he's not quite so grouchy._


	7. Another Youkai

_**The scars of the past are the thread that ties them together.**_

_Chapter Seven: Another Youkai_

_

* * *

_

_This chapter, which may be bad as I used the same line over and over again, was an attempt to foray into the youkai side of the Saiyuki characters._

_For all the people who have reviewed my story, My Sun:** Rei Bianca, SheepiChan, airashal moon, Kaede-Rukawa-ice-prince **and **esthered.**Please go check it out, and review. Any comments – positive or not – and constructive criticism are appreciated. _

_

* * *

_

--- - ---

Another youkai  
Falls to my murdering claw  
And uncontrolled rage

--- - ---

Another youkai  
The last one of a thousand  
Fulfils my death curse

--- - ---

Another youkai  
Pierced by silver bullet  
Drops dead to the ground

--- - ---

Another youkai  
Slain by crescent blade and chain  
Yet by a hanyou?

--- - ---

_

* * *

_

--- - fin - ---

_

* * *

_

_Haiku Subjects: Seiten Taisei (or Cho Gonou if you want, I suppose), Cho Gonou/Hakkai, Genjyo Sanzo, Sha Gojyo. _


End file.
